Quick and Slow
by Laurenke1
Summary: Summary: Harry wants to learn to dance so he can dance with his lover at the Yule Ball but his lover doesn’t want to. What does Harry do? Slash warning. AU warning. SSHP


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: So this one shot that takes place during the Yule Ball in Harry's seventh year. This is obvious AU because of the fact that Severus Snape survived and Harry has come back to school for his seventh year. The steps of the Tango are the same ones I have been taught in class so they might be a bit off. Let's begin. **

**Summary: Harry wants to learn to dance so he can dance with his lover at the Yule Ball but his lover doesn't want to. What does Harry do? **

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

**Warnings: slash and AU. **

_Quick and Slow_

"Quick, quick, slow! No, Potter that is not where you hand goes! Stop that this instance!" An angry glare and the messy, shorter male was trust back from the taller black clothed and haired male. Slender hands came to rest upon narrow hips as they owner demanded. "What is so hard about learning how to dance?"

"To be frank, you!" Harry Potter answered cheekily, smiling up at his Potions Master and now dance teacher.

"That is unacceptable. I am a teacher in this instance, Potter!" Spittle flew from the thin lips while they curled with amusement.

"I know you are. I apologize; it was uncalled for, however pleasantly it might be. Shall we continue?"

Snape raised a black eyebrow and regarded his student through a dark scowl as he asked after a moment. "Why do you wish to learn the subtle act of the Tango anyway? You never care for subtleness."

Harry walked away, shaking his head and smiling coyly up at Snape before he answered. "I just want to be able to know how to dance. You don't want to dance with me at the Yule ball so if this is the way for me to dance with you, through dance lessons, then so be it."

"You know the reason I cannot dance with you, Harry…"

"I don't know, Severus! What is there to keep secret? I mean I am an adult and you are an adult. There is no rule against student teacher relationships so why do you still insist on keeping it a secret?"

"Because imagine how the parents and not to mention the rest of the Wizarding World are going to react. Just think for once, use your brain, Potter!" Snape growled. They had been having this conversation many times in the past few months. And always it ended the same. Harry couldn't understand why but Snape had seen enough of the Wizarding World to know how they would respond when they found out that their hero was sleeping with a former death eater.

Harry shook his messy head and then finally nodded; heaving a defeated sigh with his shoulders hunched over before he brightened and held out his hand to Snape again. "Shall we continue then? I am eager to learn the next part when the hip rocking is going to start appearing…"

"Potter, there is no hip rocking! It is the Tango, a passionate dance…."

"Yes, quite passionate, indeed."

"Potter, stop that this instance! It is a ballroom dance, not some school ball jump thing like you all did in your fourth year. It is supposed to be elegant, strong, passionate and beautiful." Snape lectured, his voice growing softer with each passing word. "Do you wish to learn or not?"

Harry gave a nod again and Snape held out his hand. His brat stepped closer, resting his left hand on his shoulder and the right hand in Snape's bigger left one. The Potions Master's hand came to rest upon Harry's shoulder blade. "Harry, move your hand a bit. Place your hand correctly, the way I have shown you…"

Harry hid a grin and as he moved his hand correctly so that it was resting on Severus' shoulder blade with both his thumb and little finger only touching in an awkward movement as Severus forced Harry to take two steps backwards.

They rocked forward and backward on their feet, Harry's head to the left even as the green eyes glanced up at the face of the taller wizard. The movement continued and Harry counted in his head, enjoying the trill of Snape's firm body against his own.

His mind was spinning. The moment he had known that there was going to be a Yule Ball he had wanted to have this dance with Snape. He wanted to have any dance with Severus, no matter which one it took, even if it was hopping about as Snape had so elegantly put it.

"Potter, keep your mouth into a firm line. Dammit, can't you even focus for barely a moment?" Snape seemed a bit tense and Harry stepped back as the Potions Master walked across the room and ran a hand through his long dark hair.

"I am done teaching you, Potter!" The older wizard snarled and turned even as Harry cried out.

"Severus, wait…"

"Professor Snape, Potter! For once remember that I am your professor and not your lover…" Something hurtful that went deeper then the hurtful comment. Harry had known Snape for too long to truly be hurt by the things the older wizard said but this stung.

It was more the idea behind the words that Snape spoke. The idea that Harry was not wanted or that nobody could know of the obvious affection between the saviour of the Wizarding World and the spy for the Light side.

Nobody had really wanted him in his life but Harry and Snape had found each other after the Final Battle where the Dark Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated. It would be two years ago in June that Snape had been attacked by Voldemort's pet snake Nagini in the Shrieking Shack and that Harry had gone back after the battle to try and keep Snape alive.

They had been found that same day, Harry delirious with fever from the snake's venom and Snape's blood on his hands, soaking into his very wounds. They had spent time snarling and hurling insults and accusations at each other during their stay in the St Mungo's for the summer.

Snape had returned to Hogwarts and in the time that Harry had gone there and in between Snape's trial, which they had won, eventually somewhat of a friendship had begun between them. Harry had helped rebuild the school and by the time he had enrolled and had been accepted back into school for the seventh year, he had been madly in love with the snaky Potions Master.

He had broken up with Ginny, claiming to want different things then she did and had spent most of the summer under Snape's tutelage to help him enrol in NEWT potions. The kiss he had received on his birthday and the fact that he had managed to somewhere find the courage to crawl into Snape's bed the following morning had ensure a passion morning between them and a very angry Potions Master but that was beside the point.

Harry had been disappointed to learn that Snape had intended on hiding their relationship when they were in school and while the older wizard was affectionate in private and oddly tolerate, he wasn't so in class or in the hallways.

Harry rubbed at his eyes, Snape was standing with his back to him and Harry wanted to say something but then the older wizard turned and said in an icy whisper. "Get out! It is curfew and the Yule Ball is tomorrow. Any more lingering and I will take away the permission to go."

Taking one last look in the pitch black eyes of his lover, Harry said. "Very well, professor. I will see you tomorrow at the Ball then."

Snape's face softened into a rare smile as he recognized the hurt in Harry and he drew closer as he softly said. "It is for the best, Harry, that they don't find out. Now go…" Lips trailed his jaw lovingly and Harry almost abandoned his plan.

He gave Snape a smile and embraced the older wizard for a moment, encouraged by the arm around his waist before he pushed himself away and left the room with a little wave at Snape. Inside the office the older wizard sighed and allowed himself a brief smile at his lover's strange behaviour.

The younger wizard was easily hurt, due to the treatment he had received from the muggles he had raised with but Severus tried to avoid it at all cost and besides if they came out with their relationship Harry would be more hurt by the people he loved who would respond badly so it was better for their relationship to remain a secret.

If only Severus Snape had known of Harry Potter's plan to blow said secrecy to pieces….

Hp

Harry glanced around the beautifully decorated Great Hall. Many golden, silver and House colour decorated trees or other items that represented Christmas or were just beautiful. The many students who attend the ball were nicely outfitted as well.

Dress robes of multiple colours could be seen parading around the hall as students crowned together, sat at the various little tables or even danced with one another.

Harry Potter stood of to the side, watching his two best friends dance together, Ronald Weasley, with the red hair that all the Weasley's had and the lanky figure, his nose nuzzled in his girlfriends Hermione Granger's sleek hair. Hermione was smiling as she rested her head against Ron's shoulder and Harry felt a momentarily stab of jealousy.

He glanced at where the teachers were standing. All of them were chatting and the elderly witch who had drawn Severus Snape into conversation even while the black eyes narrowed at Harry but Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress smiled at him encouragingly and Harry discreetly waved.

"What, Potter, no date?" Draco Malfoy's voice was soft in his ear and Harry turned to look at his one time nemesis. After the Dark Lord had been defeated, they had been getting along and Harry glanced at the other seventh year.

The blond hair was brushed back, like it was always and oiled with some sort of substance to keep it into place. The youngest Malfoy was wearing dress robes of dark blue which matched the icy greyness of his eyes and Draco raised an eyebrow as he said in the same slightly bored voice. "And dressed in black? My, my, Potter, you have developed into some sort of being with a sense of style."

"Well it is always better to being an arse." Harry retorted, grinning a bit.

"Well last I hear, Potter, it was you who had their arse kicked in the Quidditch match but it seems that it doesn't guarantee you a date, I see."

"Oh my date is here, alright…" Harry glanced around the room again.

"Does she know that?"

"He doesn't know actually but I am going to change that very soon." Harry ignored the gasp from Draco even as smaller wizard stood in front of him and said.

"He?"

Harry merely gave a bored nod as if it couldn't really bother him what Malfoy was thinking. The Slytherin then laughed, shaking his head in amusement as he said.

"You never cease to amaze me, Potter. I hope that your 'boyfriend' is going to forgive you for pulling a stunt like that." Harry's head turned to fast that the hall spun dizzily for a moment and Malfoy had to grab him around the wrist to keep him steady.

Harry wanted to ask if Malfoy knew but the Slytherin merely grinned and answered. "Black robes? Honestly Potter, how easy to you expect it to be…"

Neither of them saw the pair of dark eyes narrow across the room.

Hp

The tune began slowly and many people looked at each other in amazement. One body tensed when its owner heard the familiar tone and thin lips curled into a feral sneer. _Potter…_

Harry stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching the teachers with the same intensity as all the other students. He had refused all other attempts to dance, except perhaps for Hermione who he had twirled around the floor in a quick step once but only one round before he had to deliver her back to Ron.

This was the time for the entire teacher to ask a seventh year student to dance, as a last honour if you would. Harry didn't dare to look at Snape, wondering if the older wizard had caught the familiar tune that had been playing in Snape's quarter for the past six weeks.

All at once the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry moved forward, robes billowing about respected feet and bodies. The intro to the song was quite long and there was enough time to pick a partner.

The teachers separated and Harry found his breathing exhilarating, would Snape come through? He had to know that it had to be Harry who had requested this particular song for their dance.

The older wizard did indeed come towards him as Hermione gave Hagrid a glad smile as she caught the half giant's hand and was pulled away for a good place on the dance floor. Ron looked around before Professor Trelawney moved towards Harry. The younger dark haired male blanched and Ron immediately moved forward with a whispered comment. "You own me big time, mate."

He caught the stunned Divination teacher and said. "Yeah, I will dance with you…"

Harry could barely hide a smile but it froze on his face when he realized that Snape had approached somebody else, a seventh year Slytherin.

Harry felt his heart constrict in heavily in his chest and a sob rose in his throat as he turned around to flee. This was not how he imagined it. Snape was supposed to dance with him. He knew the older wizard didn't want anybody to know of their relationship but this was pushing it.

Perhaps he should end things with Snape, if the older wizard obviously didn't want him anymore. Tears were blinding his vision as he took quick steps towards the door, the crowd parting to let him through, all of them whispering in confusing why their 'hero' was so upset.

"Potter!" A voice behind him barked and Harry froze, despite the fact that he was nearly crying. He turned around, facing the parted crowd and Snape, who stood at the edge of the floor with a bowed head. "Come, brat, I didn't spend all those evenings trying to get you to learn the tango for you to skip it now."

Hope blossoming in his heart and his head snapped up to see Snape's extended hand. He waited for another brief moment, unsure of what Snape's true motives but then he darted forward, taking Snape's hand as he felt the fingers tighten around his own hand.

The intro ended and the strict tune of the tango began as Harry felt his body beginning to burn with the heavy beat as he assumed the traditional pose. The warmth of Snape's hand on his back and then the gentle push to get him to move as he felt their magic pulsate between their pressed bodies was intoxicating and then Snape whispered. "Look at me."

This went against everything that Harry had been taught but he did so. The dark eyes were gleaming as Snape tightened his grip as the music began to build before the older wizard spun Harry around quickly, sure feet doing the quick steps and guiding his partner.

The reassuring weight of Snape's firm hand on his back as the older wizard pushed him swifter past all the other teachers with their students, some struggling like Ron, as the older wizard whispered. "Quick, quick, slow…good Harry…"

Harry felt like beaming but he managed to contain his smile, through he knew he couldn't hide the emotion in his eyes. "Allow me to lead you."

Harry could only nod as they spun quickly in the middle of the dance floor as the music began to move towards the peak. Harry could feel it building inside of him, like passion when they were making love and the firm body against his own, was nearly his undoing.

He had no eyes or ears for the other students or other couples on the floor, only for the dark eyes as he relinquished all control to Snape. He felt like surrendering and when he did so, it felt so good.

Perhaps there was nobody else for him but this wizard. This wizard who had hurt Harry in order to protect himself but who was now dancing with him, allowing them to be seen in public.

The passion between them could not be denied and they were unaware that they were the only two still dancing, Snape's sure step as Harry followed the older wizard's superb lead deeper into the passionate dance.

They had eyes only for each other even as the music reached it peak with a deafening sound to suddenly stop with a big finish. Harry felt the music explode in his soul as Snape suddenly led him into another spin before suddenly he was bent over expertly as Snape leaned over him as the music ended and the hall exploded into cheering and applause for the brilliant dance performance led by their Potions Master.

Harry couldn't contain the smile anymore and allowed it to burst forward as the thin lips curled into an approving ghost of a smile before they were suddenly much closer and then were caught in a gentle chaste kiss.

Harry rewrapped his arms around the broad shoulder even when he knew that the arms that held him would never allow him to fall before he was slowly pulled up and the kiss was deepened. It was over all too soon and they tuned to look at the other students who all stood gapping and Harry grinned at them all and caught Snape's hand as he said. "Tango dancers make for the best lovers…"

He offered no other explanation and then a fourth year student sighed. "That was so romantic…" Snorts and hesitant laughter could be heard as the music began as Harry turned to Snape a bit hesitantly and asked. "All right?"

He wasn't only referring to his dance performance and they both knew it. He glanced up when the hand suddenly tightened upon his own and Snape softly said. "You did more then alright, Harry…."

Harry knew they had suddenly taken a big step forward and while most of the steps they would take into the future would be slow, this one had been quick and just like the tango that Snape had been teaching him, Harry had mastered the art finally of quick, quick, slow.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
